


Supersoaked

by xRabbitx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, just a silly little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: It's bad enough that Roadhog forced him to take a bath, but now he wants to make him get out, too? Outrageous!





	Supersoaked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virid/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, VIRID!
> 
> This fic was heavily inspired by Hattie's cute fanart: http://hattedhedgehog.tumblr.com/post/160129150867/the-plan-backfired-and-now-rat-has-declared

*

 

          “ _Pew! Pew! Pew!_ ”

          Silly Roadhog! Jamie isn’t at all done with this yet, and even though he said that he didn’t want it, Jamie has a right to change his mind, doesn’t he? Yes. Sure, he still thinks that wasting water like this is completely bonkers, but didn’t Hoggy say that it’s a normal thing to do in these parts? He did. Jamie remembers him saying this when they first arrived at the motel and Jamie was asking what that big, porcelain tub was doing in the bathroom. Okay, he has seen a couple of them back in Junkertown, but they were usually full of home brewed gunk, powerful enough to make your head spin after a single sip, or tanned hides that stunk up the whole room. The tub in the motel had been empty except for some small bottles along the edge. They had been filled with colorful liquid that smelled strange. Jamie had laughed and not believed it when Roadhog had told him that city folk used the tubs for baths. And they didn’t use sand but water to clean themselves.

          Jamie had been having a grand old time making fun of the stupid city folk who apparently thought it was okay to waste precious water on cleaning when it could be used for drinking or cooking instead. He had been less entertained when Roadhog had grabbed him and informed him that it was about damn time he, Jamison Fawkes, took a proper bath. Jamie had fought tooth and nail, but Roadhog had been stronger. Jamie had been furious.

          Well, that was then, and this is now. And now that Jamie has discovered the soft, warm, bubbly joys of  a water bath, he is not about to get out anytime soon even though the water isn’t as warm as it had been an hour ago.

          He tosses the rubber duck at Roadhog. It hits him right between the eyeholes with a small squeak and bounces off. Roadhog doesn’t look amused.

          “You said there’s plenty of water here, yeah?” Jamie argues, crossing his skinny arms over his chest. It’s really weird to look down at himself and not see the dirt patterns from his harness. There’s still a pattern there, but it’s from the sun, not from dirt. “Should be plenty for you then. Don’t take mine!”

          “It’s not about the amount water,” Roadhog sighs. He sounds tired. The towel he’s clutching is wet, because Jamie has been splashing water at him. He drops it on the floor. “There’s only one tub, and it’s my turn.”

          Jamie thinks for a moment. This water bath thing is really nice, and he does want his Hog to have nice things, sometimes even if it means that there isn’t enough for Jamie. Roadhog had saved Jamie’s life when they first met, and he’s saved it many times since then. Of course, Jamie has saved Roadhog sometimes, too.  He supposes they’re equals in that regard.

          “I’ve got an idea!” Jamie says and flies to his feet in excitement, almost slipping on the slippery bottom of the tub. There’s water and bubbles everywhere. “We just share, right? If I can share my treasure with you 50/50, I can share my water bath with you, too.”

          Jamie beams at Roadhog as he sits down in the lukewarm water again, scooting to the far end of the tub to make room. Roadhog just stares at him for a while and says nothing.

          “Aw, come on, you big lug,” Jamie grins and waves the washcloth with pachimari print at him. “I’ll scrub your back for you.”

          Roadhog keeps his mask on and doesn’t say anything in the tub at first. But Jamie can tell he’s enjoying himself, because he’s grunting and practically purring when Jamie scrubs his broad back. Hog is playing hard to get, and it’s not until Jamie pinches his bum that he finally gives in. They have a great water fight, and it doesn’t stop until the motel manager knock on their door and with a trembling voice informs them that four of the other rooms next to and below them have been flooded. By then both Jamie and Roadhog are so exhausted anyway that they simply crawl onto the big bed and fall asleep, their wet hair soaking the pillows and mattress.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
